


The Taste of The Absolute Power-Censored

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Kim Jng Kook is the mentor of prince Lee Kwng Soo. He had seen him grew from a kid to a teen with desire. And Jog Kook realized too late that he should have run sooner
Kudos: 12





	1. Absolute Change

Kim Jng Kook may look tough and fierce. But he was an honorable scholar that loves kid thus he decided to be a mentor. People underestimated his brilliant brain for his muscles are too outstanding to ignore. Yet, his skill was recognized as the best in the Kingdom that he became the private tutor for the heir of the throne, prince Lee Kang Soo.

The young prince was adorable. Quite wicked, but Kim Jog Kook could handle his mischievousness with his wit. As long as he could make the study interesting, Kwag Soo could do pretty well in absorbing the knowledge given.

Before he realized it, the bratty young prince had grown so much that Kwag Soo had surpassed Jong Kok's height. Understandable. The young prince got the best nutrient and care. It was annoying to have the younger kid trying to pat your hair because, Kwag Soo reasoned, Jong Kok's hair looks so fluffy that he just couldn't help but wanting to touch it.

The young prince initiated skinship a lot ever since he was young. The lack of contact with his parents might make the prince craving for a loving hand. And Jog Kook loves kids. He doesn't mind letting the kid sit on his lap while reading him a book. Or giving a tight hug and kiss to make the prince feel loved.

So when the teen prince asked for a hug before ending their study session, Jog Kook didn't think too much about it. He patted the prince's back like how he always did and the prince circled his long arms around him. But that day, Jong Kok felt something different.

Sure, there were close, Jong Kok treated him like his own son, yet the prince's touch became too intimate. Jog Kook couldn't hide his nervousness and tried to break away their embrace. At first, the grip got tighten but finally, Kwag Soo let him go.

Jong Kok's face was hard, but Kang Soo was smiling. So the tutor forced a smile on his face and bid him goodbye. Jog Kook decided to believe that Kwag Soo's arms got so long that the kid placed his hands in the wrong place by a mistake. Kwang So is a nice little kid, Jong Kook reminded himself.

However, he realized that he may have been too naive.

Jong Koo couldn't help but realized the change in Kang Soo's eyes when the prince looked at him. It was deep and observing. Weird. How can he felt so uncomfortable by his student's stare? Jong Kok tried to deny his wariness but whenever Jong Kok accidentally met eyes with Kwang Soo. It was clear that the used to be bright, innocent eyes had changed to the eyes of a predator.

Jong Kok unconsciously tried to make a distance whenever he realized how close they were sitting together.

"What's wrong, Hyung? Cold?"

Jong Kok startled. He smiled awkwardly to the teen who still had his eyes fixed on him.

"Ah, no.. yes.. maybe," Jong Kok said, couldn't come up with a good reason for his action.

Kwang So smiled. He dragged his chair back to give enough space between him and his desk before patting his thighs.

"Come Hyung, I will warm you up," he said, extending his hands to welcome his private tutor, "just like the old days."

Jog Kook blinked. Surely not the same, Kwang So was a little child when Jng Kook let him sat on his lap. And now they were two grown-up. Was Kwan Soo making fun of him?

"I can't do such thing to my future King," Jog Kook refused, laughing awkwardly to show that he properly treat the invitation as a joke, just like what it was intended to. Was it?

"And your future King order you to sit here," Kwang So said, with a deeper voice. Eyes pierced into Jong Kok to show that he was serious.

Jong Kok didn't know what to do. Should he flee? should he comply?

At the end, Jong Kok decided to obey. Besides, it might be a joke, and Kwang So was just trying to have fun.

But it was far from what he hoped for.

Kwang So's touch became bolder that Jong Kok completely froze. He was too scared to stop the prince so he just gritted his teeth while his heart pounded hard in panic.

"I always like how toned your body is, Hyung. When we bathed together, I was so young, but even then, I knew how cool you look and always curious about how your muscles feel."

Jong Kok tried to laugh in response. The kid was just curious. It was not a weird thing, many people were amazed by his body and asked permission to touch it.

But when the touch became bolder and bolder, Jong Kok couldn't take it anymore that he stood up.

Both were shocked by the sudden move. Before Kwng Soo could react, Jog Kook excused himself and ran.

After that day, Jong Kok sent a resignation letter to the Kingdom, giving an excuse that he wished to focus on continuing his family tree.

But his plan to live quietly and peacefully was never fulfilled. His family started to get harassment and he couldn't find any job. He lost his house from an unknown source of fire in the middle of the night that he had to live in a small dirty cabin in the mountain.

But his worse fate had only begun.

One day, soldiers equipped with weapons marched to his house. The paper roll they brought was handed to confuse Jong Kok. It was a notice of his arrest. For being a spy for other Kingdom he never heard the name of. Before he could protest, the soldiers strangled him to the ground and burned his house to ash.

Kwang So went inside the huge gate that opened by his soldiers. He walked down the stairs to the basement while stroking his arm. The room was chilly and damp.

There was only one big hall in the basement. In the middle of the room, there was a man, wrists tied by the metal chain to the ceiling, forcing him to keep standing on his feet.

Kwng Soo smiled upon seeing his captive trembled so badly from the cold. Of course, his ex-tutor was tortured with beatings and icy water poured onto his body before being left for hours without food nor drink.

"Cold? I'm sorry that I cannot offer you warm hug like an old day. You dare to refuse me and run," Kwng Soo said while walking toward the traitor.

"You grew more muscles by living in the mountain," kwag Soo noticed after seeing him closer. Indeed, his tutor's body got even better after years. How is that possible.

"..my King..."

Kwng Soo raised his eyebrow upon hearing the soft, melodic voice of his tutor. He quite missed Jog Kook's nice voice.

"Oh, you knew I have been enthroned," the new King said, very pleased. However, the next sentence he heard made his mood fell to the bottom.

"Stop this," Jong Kok said weakly. He was trembling badly from the cold and his body hurts all over from the beatings. He barely had his conscious and he just wanted his student to stop.

"You're not like this.. you're..."

Jong Kok cried out when his beaten stomach got kicked so suddenly that it pushed all the air from his lungs.

Jong Kok coughed but another pain came when Kang Soo grabbed his hair to lift his head.

The innocent cute smile he saw on his young prince had gone. The now King of the country only had madness flaming in his pitch dark eyes.

"What are you to give an order,"Kwag Soo asked, gritting his teeth. He stomped Jong Kok's bare feet with his wooden shoes until he saw enough horror on his tutor's face.

"You dare to run away from me without my permission, and now you order me around like you're above the King," Kwng Soo reminded of his past sin. It was fun to see the painful expression on his cocky tutor that Kang Soo decided to lean more on his heel, crushing Jog Kook's feet underneath.

"Should I crush your sinful legs first until you cannot run anymore, or should I cut your vocal chord so that you can only scream from now on."

Jong Kok knew the threat was real. He couldn't believe how much his dear student changed. Just what he had done wrong in raising the prince.

Kwang So saw the tears trickling down from his small beads like eyes. He mistook it as the tears from fear and pain. Somehow, it made him more excited that he couldn't wait any longer to do what he always desire ever since he grew a liking toward his own tutor.

"You all leave," Kwng Soo commanded and all the soldiers in the room dismissed and close the heavy door. Kwng Soo only put his attention back after they were all alone in the room.

Kwang So put his attention back to his dear tutor, smiling in satisfaction for all the thing he managed to gain. The power, the throne, and last but not least. The Ki Jong Kok.

Kwang Soo smiled upon seeing Jong Kook's hard expression. The older man knew he had no way out. And he was completely under the King's mercy.

"You understand right, Hyung? Be proud, you are now the King's favorite bed toy."


	2. Absolute Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Kwng Soo believes that it is his right to have absolute power over his people. And that including owning his private tutor.

Being a King of the Kingdom is not an easy job.

Kwang So knew and worked his best to achieve the trust of the minister that he is indeed a suitable heir for the throne.

Even after becoming the king, he worked diligently every day, never slacked off, and gain the trust of not only the aristocrats but also his people.

A long tiring day of being a good, wise King. It was the time for Kwag Soo to go back to his private residence that guarded only by his most trustworthy soldiers and servants.

The sliding door to his private room was opened by the soldier guarding his place. Kwng Soo stepped in and immediately smirk.

There, in the middle of the luxurious room decorated with the most expensive furniture you can buy in the Kingdom, sat the man he took into possession not long ago.

2 other guards who were guiding his room and also the captive greeted their King properly. The man who was sitting in daze finally notice Kang Soo presence and trembled. But the captive managed to move his aching body and showed his greeting.

Satisfied by his surrender, Kwang So nodded and instructed the guards, "you all leave."

The soldiers praise their King before dismissing themselves, leaving the captive alone with the King.

Kwang So's eyes never left his new toy. Jong Kok's face was pale. Kwng Soo knew the reason well. Jog Kook was enduring the pain on his crushed feet that have been treated with medication.

"Still hurt?" Kwang So asked, crouched down to be at the same eye level as his tutor, "I can't give you painkiller because the pain supposes to remind you of the sin for running away from your honorable duty," the King explained, stroking the bandaged feet, ignoring the flinched of the captive, "don't worry, the healer said you will gradually be able to stand on your feet again, though running or walking for long is definitely impossible."

Kwang So moved his hand to caress Jong Kok's face. The expression of the captive was hard and nervous. His breath was short and Kwang oo knew how anxious his tutor is for what will come next.

"Am I being too nice here?" Kwng Soo questioned himself before lifting the man up. Jong Kok still had his muscles, but his weight definitely had dropped significantly compared to when he was brought in. 

Once they arrived at Kwng Soo's enormous bed, Jong Kok was placed gently on the soft mattress. The ex-tutor looked up and saw the king smiling at him, but the lust on his eyes was hard to ignore.

"Be a good toy." was the King's only order. Jong Kok didn't need to hear more about what he was expected to do. They had done it many times in the dark, damp basement cell until Jng Kook had enough of the horror and finally surrender.

Kwang So was happy to have his obsession to be mold into the shape that suits his taste. The older man eyes were dead, and it had been awhile for wang Soo to see the tutor's dazzling eye smiles. But for now, he didn't need that face on his bed toy. He wanted to see the tough man cry beneath him, regretting his sin for rejecting the love of the King coldly, leaving him behind in the castle all by himself for years.

Jong Kok will pay the price of his crime, every night from now on. The king had been waiting for this day listing what kind of torment will suit such a criminal. The long parchment paper could be rolled open now. Kwang So felt his blood boiling from excitement.

But for tonight, he decided to enjoy the raw taste of his victory.


	3. Absolute Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Jiho is famous for her beauty. No one can deny that, even the King Kang Soo

"So how was he, Princess?"

Somin, the lady-in waiting of the Song Kingdom asked while brushing the dark silky hair of princess Jhyo.

The princess chuckled, drinking her tea painfully slow because she wanted to teach her servant a skill called patient.  
The princess just came back from the first meeting with the King. Just like any other noble party, it was really, really stiff and tiring.

All Jiho wanted was to get free from the heavy hair ornament and dress so that she could lie down on her soft bed to take a nap.

"He is.. young, and tall," Jiho answered after a while. She glanced toward her servant and Smin was in the verge of bombarding her with more questions. But of course, Smin tried to keep her composure. She just gets promoted as Princess Jiyo's personal assistant. She had to keep her elegance to protect the dignity of their kingdom. Especially when they were visiting the neighboring country, living in the castle that not owned by the great King of Song.

"Handsome? Charming?" Somn asked, dying for more clues, "at least he is young. Whenever I hear a King, I imagine them to be above 70 in ages, or more," she added, truly relieved. Princess Jiyo is too precious to be the queen of an old geezer. No matter how great the deal is for both countries.

Jihyo laughed, "you mean my father?"

"No! Not my King! Uhm, he is old... but."

Jiyo couldn't help but giggled into her palm when she saw how flustered her servant was.

"You know father. She won't let her only daughter spend her precious life taking care of a man as old as him," Jiyo assured her, "The King of this kingdom never married. He looked pretty cute being all awkward in front of me. But more than a man, I see him as a little brother."

Soin tilted her head, "Is that a good thing? Oh, princess, wait!!"

But the servant was late to catch the princess who stood up abruptly and left her room as soon as she has her hair undone and wearing much comfortable clothing.

Talking with Soin is fun, but she was not in the mood to be interrogated. Especially since she didn't really know how she felt about this matchmaking.

Princess Jiyo decided to take a leisure walk around the beautiful castle. A castle that feels unfamiliar for her that came from a different kingdom. When else she could have the chance to explore all by herself.

While enjoying the cool breeze of the wind with the aromatic flower scent coming from the majestic garden full of colorful petals, her mind wandered back to her first meeting with the man in power.

Lee Kwng Soo is young. Much younger than she had thought when the King introduced himself along with his ages. Princess Jiyo was so surprised that she accidentally spilled hers which also surprised the King in return. It was an awkward way to start a meeting, but it nevertheless makes it obvious that the King was taking interest in her.

"Maybe your skin, your skin looks like a newborn baby," Kwag Soo said, eyes stared at her flawless face without blinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kwag Soo immediately covered his flushed red face when he realized his inappropriate actions. Jiyo chuckled and smiled wide, making the King blushed even more from witnessing even more radiating beauty.

The king is young and naive. He doesn't seem to have enough experience with girls. He was also polite, considerate, and kind.

Jiho smiled. Maybe the choice of his father was not bad after all.

The princess looked around her surroundings and blinked. Before she realized, her feet had brought her to an unknown territory of the palace. It was quieter and less flowery. She turned around and saw the moon gate behind her. Maybe she unconsciously walked in from there. She could still find a way back.

When she was contemplating whether to go back or continue her exploration, she saw a figure, sitting on the edge of the well.

It was a man, obviously from his chiseled manly jawline and adam's apple. His chest looked full that the curve reminded her of a voluminous woman. It was weird to see the outline of a man so clear. But then Jiyo realized that it was because of the clothing the man wore.

The silky garment wrapped around his body like a second skin. The length and the size were obviously too small that it barely could cover his chest and legs.The man was gazing up, looking at the sky with empty eyes while legs crossing and sometimes rubs together to stay warm.

Suddenly a call was heard from the manor.

The man turned his head automatically and immediately slid down from the edge of the well he was sitting. But once his feet touched the ground, he fell down with a groan.

Startled, Jiyo let out a sound.

Jong Koo winced from the pain but before he could stand up on his feet, he heard the voice that belongs to a woman. He turned his head toward the source but couldn't find anyone. Confused that he had heard a thing, Jon Kook knitted his eyebrows but another call was made that he decided to head back before receiving any wrath.

Jiho peeked out from her hiding just behind the moon gate. He watched the man walking to the manor with unstable feet. Whenever his sole touched the ground, she could saw his eyes flinched from the pain. But he didn't stop or slow down until he completely vanished from her vision.

Who was he? a servant?

Jiho tilted her head but decided to go back because her stomach growled, asking for food.


	4. Absolute toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jong Kook learned to be the best toy a man could dream for

Kim Jong Kook woke up with a painful groan. But he managed to cover his mouth once he opened his eyelid and realized how close he was lying beside his King.

Lee Kwang Soo, fortunately, still sleeping soundly. His mouth was opening slightly and let out an ugly snore.

Being peacefully in slumber like this, Kwang Soo looked just like Kwang Soo. The young Kwang Soo Jong Kook used to adore and poured his love. The kid with a heavy burden on his shoulder, that he vowed to protect and guide to be the wise King of their country.

What had gone wrong? Jong Kook wondered even then.

But truly, watching the younger man like this, Jong Kook forgot the pain on his current body and fall for the lull.

Jong Kook blinked when Kwang Soo opened his eyes slowly. The ex-tutor opened his mouth spontaneously, trying to wish him a good morning.

But no sound coming from his throat.

That was when reality hit him back.

Jong Kook lost his voice after being tormented in the basement for days. Just like how the King had wished, Jong Kook lost his ability to run and speak.

The Kwang Soo now looked at him nothing like the old days.

It sent a shiver to Jong Kook's body when their eyes met that the toy whimpered from the awakening pain on his wrecked body.

For Kwang Soo, however, was a really nice way to start his day.

A very good morning, with a very good toy to play with.

"Hyung, I think I will get married soon," Kwang Soo said between their play.

"The Song Princess, she is really pretty. I, think I like her," the King added. Kwang Soo smiled upon remembering the beautiful face of the princess. Song Jihyo is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with his eyes. Of course, she is a princess. She is in another level with the servant or any other commoner. But she was something else.

Kwang Soo put his attention back to Jong Kook. The toy who was in dazed startled, but good for him, Kwang Soo was in mood for a soft play. Kwang Soo embraced the shivering toy tight to enjoy his body heat, "don't worry, Hyung. I will find a way so we can still play together even after my marriage," the king said, reassuring the ex-tutor that his misery won't end that fast.

The lunch banquet was extravagant. They were only 2 people, King Kwang Soo and Princess Jihyo, but the table was overflowed with foods and pretty flowers.

Seemed like King Kwang Soo had decided to do all his might to impress Princess Jihyo.

"I notice that your country has really nice collection of flowers," princess Jihyo said, complimenting the beautiful flower bucket near her seat.

"Really? I'm glad you like it," Kwang Soo chirped proudly, "I have an excellent gardener working hard in my castle."

Princess Jihyo hummed, "You employ many people here it seems?"

"Yes, well, "Kwang Soo nodded while gulping down his meat, "I try to give the best to my people, and for those who have the skill, no matter their background is, I will accept them to work for me with suitable salary."

Kwang Soo was contented when she saw her approving smile. He had done a great job in maintaining his good King image.

Princess Jihyo, on the other hand, was contemplating whether to ask about that mysterious man in the hidden manor, or pretended that she didn't see a thing. She didn't know how to describe him any way other than looking sorrow.

But maybe she could get a hint if she got to know more about this castle?

"I would love to take a walk around your castle," Jihyo gave a hint to the young King.

The young King blinked. He was invited for a date.

"Yes, of course. This afternoon, I will show you around and maybe some tea in the bungalow near the lake," Kwang Soo offered, "Of course, if you don't mind.. and if you are not busy..."

Jihyo shook her pretty head, "of course not, I'm looking forward to it."


	5. Absolute Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Soo did very well on his first date

After the heavy lunch, King Kwang Soo offered the princess to rest before their 'date' since the King had heard how the princess fancy sleeping more than jewelry.

But Jihyo refused, saying that the walk would help her to digest the abundant meal she unconsciously ingested.

So they took a slow, peaceful walk around the beautiful garden that Kwang Soo was so proud of.

Most of the places were not new to Jihyo since she had walked around by herself just the day before.

But after a while, she couldn't remember the path any longer and realized she took the other route yesterday.

"What is in there?" Jihyo pretended to be clueless, pointing at the part of the castle that hidden. It was the place she visited yesterday.

Kwang Soo, who was busy explaining the theme of the garden and how he thought about the color combination turned his head.

The sudden interruption irked him a bit. But Kwang Soo had heard about the 4-dimensional character of the princess so he took his patience like a gentleman he is.

It was his hidden, private pavilion. The place he spent his night with only his trustworthy subordinates, and his toy.

The king glanced at the princess who was tilting her pretty head, waiting for his answer.

Kwang Soo thought for a bit before replying.

"It is my private pavilion. It's our secret, Princess Jihyo, for it should be disclosed to anyone especially visitor," Kwang Soo explained, bringing his index finger to his mouth. He wasn't sure whether he could trust the princess or not. But he fancied the woman enough to take his chance.

But Kwang Soo again, doubted his decision when the princess asked her to bring her there instead.

And Kwang Soo, too weak to refuse that dazzling puffy grin and escort the princess to his hidden pavilion.

The place didn't change from the first time Jihyo saw it. But as expected, there was no mysterious figure in the hidden garden.

Jihyo pretended to be amazed while looking around, searching for the man he saw the day before. But she saw no one.

"Well?" Kwang Soo behind him asked.

Jihyo lifted her head to see the eyes of the wise King to deliver compliments.

"Beautiful, but has calmer color compared to the rest of your garden. Perfect to rest your body and have a piece of mind."

Kwang Soo smiled. The princess understood his need as the ruler of the Kingdom. He fell deeper for the woman if it's possible.

"But please make sure to not come here alone, Princess. This is the most guarded place in the castle. A misunderstanding might result in an unfortunate event."

Jihyo nodded. Completely understand what the King meant by that. It was the basic rule to have in the castle.

Jihyo realized that the man he wanted to see was not here. Maybe it was a coincidence that she saw him yesterday. He might still be working, whatever his duty was.

Princess Jihyo decided to give up for that day. So when Kwang Soo offered her a tea break in the bungalow facing the beautiful lake, she nodded and accepted the arm of Kwang Soo to guide her to the place.

King Kwang Soo walked back to his pavilion while humming happily.

The date was nice and he believed that the princess had fallen for his charm too.

What a nice perfect day.

He didn't do much of his duty today, but he deserved the rest. He deserved happiness and he would like to share his happiness by doing some good deeds.

Kwang Soo stepped inside his room with a big grin. He pulled out a key from his pocket and handed it to one of his soldiers who walked behind him.

The soldier took it and walked toward the big chest in the room and opened the lock to reveal the inside.

Kwang Soo walked closer to the opened chest and smiled wide.

Inside was the traitor, his ex-tutor, bound by the rope and clothes to muffle his voice.

"Is the toy box too small? You look terrified," Kwang Soo asked the trembling man.

It is obviously too small. Kwang Soo had him bound and gag before somehow fit his whole body inside the chest. His body trapped inside the cramped, dark space for long that his back felt like folded in half.

In the darkness, he lost track of the time and it felt like waiting forever to see the light once again. It won't be weird if he was abandoned and died there.

When the chest was finally opened and his lungs greet the fresh air, his tears fell down both from relief and fear.

Relieve because he was not thrown out to rot in the box.

Fear for the reason he was still kept alive, was to be the toy for his King.

The soldier pulled him from the rope that tied around his chest. The soldier took off the gag and Jong Kook immediately gasped for breath.

Breathing is necessary, but the big gulp of air hurt his throat from the uncomfortable thirst he had to endure since morning. Kwang Soo didn't want him to spoil the brand new toy chest that Jong Kook was denied any food and drink before being locked in the chest. The clothes absorbed the moisture in his mouth that his throat felt like burning.

But the word water couldn't come out from his mouth. Instead, he let out a cry when the soldier yanked his hair to make him stand up after cutting the rope that bound each of his ankles and thighs together.

Jong Kook groaned in pain when his wrecked body thrown to the floor, close to where Kwang Soo was sitting leisurely.

The maid had come to serve the King with his favorite liquor and snack.

Jong Kook closed his mouth, gulping down the remaining moisture in his mouth while watching the King enjoying his night feast.

"Your Majesty," the soldiers salute their King, kneeling to show that they were ready for the order.

Kwang Soo nodded and both started to take a grip of the toy's limbs.

Startled, Jong Kook turned his head to look at Kwang Soo in horror. The latter was smiling while chewing the dried squid leisurely.

"I am in a good mood so decide to share you with them," Kwang Soo explained to his tutor who still looking at him in disbelieve, "don't worry, I'm a nice man. You can always ask them to stop whenever you reach your limit."

Jong Kook's eyes widen.

Did the King forget that Jong Kook was mute?

No, he didn't, it was on purpose.

Having a voice to speak would be useless. Kwang Soo would never stop the assault even if he begged him to. The King would keep tormenting him until he just an inch to meet death. But he knew the King won't allow him to die so easily.

His plead would be useless, his words would mean nothing. But Jong Kook wished he could speak and ask the man that used to be his student.

Why would he do such things?


	6. Absolute Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter of the princess and the jade

Kim Jong Kook sighed onto the peaceful blue sky above him.

He woke up feeling numb for lying on the floor all night. Seemed like he passed out during the play and was left there with the care of no one.

As soon as he propped himself to get up, a soldier that notice him threw a cloth.

"Clean up your mess, wash yourself and have a meal."

A meal.

Jong Kook's stomach growled from the thought of a meal. It felt like years for him to have something in his stomach that for once, he didn't care about the degrading treatment from the people in the castle.

Washing himself spotless and engulfing the food that looked more like a scrap, Jong Kook decided to sneak out from the room. He didn't like how the people in the castle stared at him, especially the soldiers after the last night's event. It was clear what they were laughing about.

Jong Kook rubbed his body for warm. The air gradually became chilly. The winter would come soon and Jong Kook wondered if the King would be gentle enough to finally let him wear something warmer.

Kwang Soo loved to see him suffer so he doubt that his attire would be any different when it start to snow. He could die if he stepped outside wearing only the thin robe. So he had to use his only chance to enjoy the breeze outside, before the weather locked him inside that room.

"Cold?"

Yes, of course it....

Jong Kook turned his head and met eyes with a woman he has never seen before.

Startled, Jong Kook tried to move back but realized that he was stepping on his own robe. Panicked, Jong Kook tried to pull it and cover his body, but some of his skin was shown still.

Jihyo stared at the many scars on the man's body. There was a purple mark, cut, and rope burnt. And the big man looked terrified so Jihyo decided to smile.

Jong Kook saw the emblem on her robe and noticed that it was the emblem of the neighboring kingdom. Could she be the princess Song that Kwang Soo had talked about? Why was she here? Moreover, what should he do after being seen?

Jihyo blinked when Jong Kook bowed down, the man recognized her status. This man clearly is knowledgeable. Then why was he in that state?

"Sorry for startling you, your name?" Jihyo asked nicely, but the man kept his bow.

"Ah, you can raise your head, I want to talk to you."

Jong Kook raised his head as was told, but hesitant. After contemplating for a while, he looked at the princess who was still waiting for his answer.

Jong Kook pointed at his mouth and shook his head, opening his mouth to let out a sound but no words.

Jihyo was fast to understand what he was trying to say. The mysterious man was mute.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jihyo said, feeling bad. Was it the reason why the man had so many bruises? Maybe he was bullied because of his impairment?

Jong Kook watched the princess who was in deep thought. He just wished that the princess would lose interest in him and left. If it just a coincidence encounter, even if the princess reported him to the King, his punishment won't be too harsh?

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

No

Jong Kook nodded and let the woman sat beside him. What else he could do?

"A man will be weird, any name I can say to call you with?"

Jong Kook thought for a while. He saw the jewelry Jihyo had on her neck and pointed at the green emerald stone.

"Jade?" Jihyo asked, unconsciously touching her luxurious necklace. Jong Kook nodded.

Jihyo tiled her head. Why jade, but she let it passed and asked her next question.

"I saw you before, sitting near the well and you vanished before I can get closer to you," Jihyo started.

Jong Kook blinked. He didn't know how to react.

"I was about to ask about you to your King, Kwang Soo is your King, right?"

Jong Kook tensed up, and the woman noticed it.

"Why? Are you afraid of him? Is he..."

Jong Kook quickly shook his head.

Jihyo was confused. She clearly saw him flinched upon the mention of Kwang Soo. But the man was desperately denying so Ji Hyo decided to change the topic.

After a while, the man finally looked relax and it encouraged Jihyo to talk more.

To be honest, Jihyo is not a talkative person. She liked to listen to people rather than talking about herself. But since the man was mute, she talked more than she had ever been and turned out, it was fun.

The man gradually smiled upon hearing more and more of Jihyo's story and for Jihyo, it was her first time feeling joy by sharing her thought and idea.

Suddenly there was a shout and Jong Kook turned his head. He looked back at Jihyo and made a gesture that he should go back.

"Ah, may I come again?"

It was a difficult question. The more they meet, the more he would risk his life. Seemed like Kwang Soo like the princess much so she might be safe. But him...

Jong Kook looked at the big eyes of the princess and his heart melt.

The princess knew nothing about him, about this castle, about what was happening in the dark.

From how the princess shared her thoughts and smiled upon the subtle reaction from Jong Kook, the former tutor realized that she was longing for a friend. For her, he was the best choice to spill her heart because he was mute.

And for Jong Kook, it had been a while to have someone seeing him as a person.

He crouched down to be on the same eye level as the princess. Carefully, he pointed at the place they sat and moved the finger to his lips. He nodded when Jihyo's eyes sparkled.

He bowed once again before leaving the princess to answer the call made by the soldier.

Jihyo understood the sign made by the mysterious man. Their encounter is a secret, and the man was not minding for her to visit again.

Somehow, Jihyo felt happy.

It was odd, considering that the man spoke nothing and in a position of nothing. Why Jihyo felt happy to be able to meet with the man again?

Jihyo crawled carefully and took a peek at the secret pavilion the man had gone in.

She watched the jade walked in difficulty with his injured legs to 2 awaiting soldiers.

What did the soldiers want from him?

Jihyo knitted her eyebrows and observed the scene.

The jade kneeled in front of the soldiers. The soldiers pointed at him and talked. One of the soldiers sat on the deck and another one started nudging the jade on the head with his lance to make the seemed like reluctant jade to move closer to the sitting soldier.

Jihyo quickly closed her mouth and looked away. She dashed out from her hide out while trying to erase what she had witnessed as her best.


End file.
